A Day In Peach's Life
by Lime-chan. KYU
Summary: Just a story about Peach during high school. I already finished it, but I want to keep you guys waiting. Rated K just to make sure. [Complete!]
1. Before School

A Day In Peach's Life

By: Lime-chan!

Lime-chan: Okies… I ran out of ideas for my other story, "Memories of a Rose", so I thought: hey, why not make a Super Smash Bros. ficcie? So… here it is… don't be too cruel with me cause it's my first SSB:M fanfiction.

Kanaka: SSB:M characters here do not belong to Lime-chan (Lime-chan in the background "Why not!)

_Underlined and Italicized words TV, CD players, or phone conversations_, _Italicized words thoughts_

**Chapter 1: Before school**

"_I linger in the doorway Of alarm clock screaming Monsters calling my name Let me stay Where the wind will whisper to me Where the raindrops As they're falling tell a story"_

Peach sat down in an empty table in the commons area and took off her headphones.

"No fair, I always come here before everyone because I wake up the earliest..." Peach said to herself and pushed a blond strand of hair behind her ear. Her blue eyes scanned her surroundings to see if she could find her best friend. Nothing.

"Hey, Peach!" Zelda yelled behind Peach which made her jump off her seat. "Did I scare you that badly? I'm sorry"

"It's okay, Zelda, it's okay" Peach said after she calmed down. "You just caught me off guard"

"Peach, is there going to be an anime club today?" Zelda asked.

"Um… I think so…"

"I can't wait to see Marth, he's so…" Zelda said and put her index finger on her chin as if it would help her describe Marth better if she thought about it for a while.

"I know. You always tell me" Peach said and rolled her eyes. Zelda had this crush on Marth. A huge one. Zelda thought he was the closest thing to a god. "But what about Link?"

"He's cute, but not as much as Marth!"

"Um… okay…" Peach said and looked down at the table. "But, I was w—" Peach was cut off.

"Pika pika!" was heard from Zelda's black backpack that had a pink heart on it.

"What… was… that?"

"Open the backpack, Peach, I'm too scared" Peach slowly reached for the zipper. '_Calm down, Peach, it's just a backpack. It's not like a monster is going to pop out and eat your head. Wait, what if there is! Shut up! You're only scaring yourself even more!_' Peach shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. Her hand was holding the zipper. "Hurry, Peach"

"I'm going! This is hard, you know!" Peach said as she slowly opened the backpack.

"Pika!" a yellow pokemon said and jumped into Zelda's arms.

Peach blinked twice. "What is he doing there!" Zelda thought for a while.

"Oh! I forgot I had Pikachu there!" Zelda said awkwardly. Peach accidentally slammed her head in the table from the surprise, causing her to get a medium-sized cut in her forehead. "Peach! Are you okay? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"You didn't do anything, Zelda, it was sort of my fault, don't worry about it. It doesn't hurt at all!" Peach lied. Her forehead actually hurt pretty badly.

"What happened, Peach? You got a cut on your forehead" Marth said as he walked towards a blushing Peach and a drooling Zelda.

"Um… I kind of hit my head on the table, silly, huh?" Peach said and smiled a little.

"Does it hurt?" Peach nodded (A/N: She lies to Zelda, her best friend, but she's honest with Marth, some guy she knows from the anime club… wow). Marth dug into his blue book bag and took out a Band-Aid shortly after. "Here" Marth said and gave the Band-Aid to Peach.

"Thank you" with that, Marth left.

"Peach…" Zelda gasped.

"What is it?"

"Marth gave you a Band-Aid!" Peach sweat-dropped. Whenever Marth touched something, it became sacred to Zelda. She was going to start acting weird again, Peach knew it, but at least she had stopped drooling. "Do you know what this means?"

"That my cut won't be infected if I put it on…?" Peach asked slowly.

Zelda gasped at this. "You're acting like it's no big deal!" she yelled, Pikachu flinched since his ears were so close to her mouth.

"It really isn't. He just gave me a Band-Aid, that's all. He didn't ask me out on a date, you know" Peach said flatly.

"Can I have it?"

"The Band-Aid?"

"Yes"

"No" Peach instantly put the Band-Aid on her forehead as soon as Zelda tried to snatch it from her. "I need it more than you"

"But… it's from Marth…" Zelda said and pretended to cry.

"Pika pika…" Pikachu said and patted Zelda's shoulder.

"I'm not falling for it again" Peach said and crossed her arms.

Zelda stopped 'crying' and looked at Peach. "Please? I'll gi—" Zelda was interrupted by the bell. Peach used this as a chance to get away from her before she got beaten up by Zelda just because of a stupid Band-Aid that was given to her.

"There's the bell, I got to go now. Don't want to be late for class" instantly, Peach left, leaving Pikachu and Zelda.

"But I wanted the Band-Aid…"

Lime-chan: Wellps… there's the first chappie! I hope you guys liked it. Oh, about the title… I ran out of ideas too… since I'm sickie and all… yeah… please review!


	2. Lunch

A Day In Peach's Life

By: Lime-chan!

Lime-chan: OMG! You guys likey my story! (hugs the reader) Thankies so much!

Kanaka: SSB:M characters here do not belong to Lime-chan (Lime-chan in the background "Why not!)

_Underlined and Italicized words TV, CD players, or phone conversations_, _Italicized words thoughts_

**Chapter 2: Lunch**

Peach put her yellow notebook in her light pink book bag. "Thank goodness that the math teacher let us out early for lunch" Peach said and looked around the cafeteria. "But Zelda's still not here…"

"Pika!" was heard behind Peach. She turned around and was tackled in the face by the same Pikachu from that morning. The bell rung.

"I'm sorry! He's been behaving badly lately!" Zelda said as she ran down the stairs to get Pikachu, but she tripped over the last step.

"Zelda! Are you okay?" Peach ran over to Zelda and helped her up.

"I think so… but just to make sure, could I have the Band-Aid Marth gave you?"

"Zelda!"

"I want it!" Zelda put on her cutest face. "Please?"

"Look at my forehead, Zelda, what do you see?" Peach said and pointed at her forehead.

"I see a Band-Aid that I must have!" Zelda yelled and tried to snatch the Band-Aid just like before school.

"I have it in my forehead! I'm using it! So, no, you can't have it"

"Pika?"

"You can't have it either, Pikachu. I'm still using it"

"Pika…"

"Hey, Peach, did you know that you were my best friend?" Zelda said and smiled.

"You can't have it!" Peach yelled.

Zelda gasped. "I can't believe that you'd think I want something! I just wanted to see if you wanted a wild cherry slushie!"  
Peach's eyes lit up. "Of course I want one!"

"Okay, I'll be right back" Zelda said and walked off. "Heh heh, I'll get the Band-Aid. I'll give her the wild cherry slushie, then she'll be happily eating it, then I'll take the Band-Aid while she's eating the slushie! I'm so brilliant! My plan is fool-proof!" Zelda said and bought the slushie. "Peach, here's your slus— WHERE'D SHE GO!" Peach was no where to be found. "No fair! I spent fifty cents for nothing!" she ate a spoonful of the slushie. "Hey, it's pretty good" Zelda happily ate half of the slushie, then someone took the slushie away.

"Why'd you eat most of my slushie! It was mine!" Peach yelled and looked at the half full (A/N: I'm optimistic) cup.

"You weren't here when I came back, so I just ate it" Zelda said.

"But… it was mine" Peach said in an I'm-gonna-cry-and-it's-all-your-fault-because-you-ate-my-slushie way.

"Peach, don't cry. I'll get you another one"  
Peach smiled. "Go get me another one, then I'll keep the rest of this one"

"But that's mine!"

"Not amymore" Peach got a spoon and happily ate the rest of the slushie while Zelda went to go get her another one. Zelda came back and gave her the slushie. "Thanks!" Peach said and happily at the slushie in front of Zelda.

"Peach, is there going to be an anime club today?" Zelda asked.

"You already asked me that before" Peach said, finishing off her slushie.

"I just want to make sure" Zelda said. "I want to see Marth so badly…" Zelda sighed and started daydreaming about her and Marth.

As if on cue, Marth walked up to Peach and Zelda. "Hey, girls, remember to bring the anime DVDs, okay?" was all he said before he left.

"We were supposed to bring anime DVDs!" Zelda asked. Peach nodded. "I never agreed to anything of the sort!"

"Yes you did!" Peach sighed and put her right hand on her forehead when she found out why she probably didn't remember. "You were too busy admiring Marth, weren't you?"

"Probably" Zelda said as if nothing, making Peach stare at her. "But it's not my fault!"

Peach sighed again. "Do you have _any_ kind of anime DVD with you?" Zelda shook her head. "Do you know anyone who might have one?" Zelda pointed at Peach. "Oh yeah, huh? Lucky _I_ brought an anime DVD!" Peach said and took out a Fruits Basket DVD.

"You saved me from an angry anime club mob, Peach, for that, I will let you carry Pikachu to my next class when the bell rings" Zelda said, Peach hit her on her arm playfully.

"What an honor" she said, giggling.

"I know. Okay, now really, I will give you this" Zelda said and rummaged through her backpack and took out a cat Kyo doll. "I know that you like his cat form" she gave the doll to Peach.

"Thank you"! I love it!" Peach said and hugged Zelda. The bell rang. "Aww… lunch ended already?"

"Bye, Peach, see you at the anime club" Zelda waved, Pikachu doing the same.

Peach waved back. "Okay, oh, and thanks again for the doll!"

"You're welcome!" Zelda said and ran to her next class with Pikachu right behind her.

Lime-chan: Second chappie! Yeah! (does dramatic pose) I hope you guys liked it… um… oh! I got a xanga webbie! The address is 


	3. Anime Club After School, Part I

A Day In Peach's Life

By: Lime-chan!

Lime-chan: Hiyas! Lime-chan reporting for duty! I'm so glad you guys like my story. I want to thank all the readers and the reviewers and all my friends! Thank you guys!

Cherry (Lime-chan's cousin): Super Smash Brothers' characters will never belong to Lime

Lime-chan: YOU'RE SO MEAN! (tackles Cherry)

_Underlined and Italicized words TV, CD players, or phone conversations_, _Italicized words thoughts_

**Chapter 3: Anime Club (After school, part I)**

Zelda put her backpack on a random table in the commons where the anime club would be held. She stretched her arms above her.

"TGIF, huh, Pikachu?" Zelda asked the yellow rodent. Pikachu nodded happily. "I wonder when Marth's getting here" Zelda looked at her watch.

"Zelda!" Peach said as she waved to her best friend. "Okay, here, take this DVD and give it to Marth when he gets here, okay?"

"Huh?" Zelda started blushing. "Why me? Why not you?"

"You like him, don't you?"

"But when I go near him, I can't do anything right…" there was a long moment of silence between them until more and more members of the anime club got there.

"Fine… I'll do it…" Peach said and snatched the DVD from Zelda's hands. She walked up to Marth. "Here's the anime DVD me and Zelda brought"

"Wow! Fruits Basket! It's one of my favorite shows!" Marth said as he got the DVD. "Thanks for bringing it!"

"No problem" Peach said and walked back to Zelda. "See? It was easy"

"Fine… I'll talk tom him" Zelda said and fixed her hair. "How do I look?"

"Zelda-ish"

Zelda hit Peach playfully on the shoulder. "I mean it"

"You look fine, just go talk to him. He doesn't bite. Hard" Peach laughed.

"Very funny, Peach" Zelda gulped. "Well, wish me luck"

"Okay" Zelda walked towards Marth. Zelda got to him and started talking about something inaudible to Peach. Something hurt her all of a sudden. She shook her head and ignored it. They started laughing. Peach flinched; the pain had grown a little bit. They laughed again and hugged. Peach felt something even more painful. She could hear, and feel, her heart breaking in two. '_Maybe he _does_ like her_' Peach thought, but shook her head. '_It's not like you care… right…?_'

Zelda ran over to Peach and hugged her. "Marth hugged me!"

"Really? But doesn't he hug everyone?" Peach asked emotionlessly.

"But this felt like a special hug. As if he thought of me as more than a friend" Zelda squealed with joy. '_More… than a… friend?_' Peach thought.

"Or maybe he's just being friendly"

"No. He likes me. I know it. Maybe I should ask him out. They we'll be boyfriend and girlfriend, then we'll eventually get married, then after we get married, we migh—"

"PIKACHU!" the yellow rodent yelled. His head was stuck in a trash can again.

"Oh no! I'll be right back, Peach" Zelda yelled and ran to the stuck Pikachu.

"Ask him out? No…" Peach said and looked at Zelda trying to get Pikachu out with a stick. She felt her heart shatter again. Did she actually… like Marth…? She started blushing. '_Of course not! He's just a friend of mine! That's it! We're only friends! Nothing more! Nothing more…_' Peach thought. That thought made her feel even worse, but she knew it was true. "_He'd_ never be interested in someone like _me_ anyway…"

"Pika pika!" yelled the yellow rodent when they got him out of the trash can.

"Stay away from that trash can! You know you're too fat!" Zelda yelled, waving her index finger.

"Pika pika…" Pikachu's ears went down to show that he was disappointed in what he did.

"Yes, you'd better not get near it" Zelda said and walked back to Peach. "He's been doing that all day"

That made Peach giggle, even if she felt totally miserable now. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry, it's just funny how Pikachu got stuck in that trash can" Peach said.

"It was funny the first time, but now it's just annoying" Zelda said with a sigh, putting her hand up on her hair. "It's hard to get him out"

"Seems that way" Peach giggled.

"I should put him on a diet. That way it'd be easier to take him out of the trash cans" Zelda said and laughed.

"That's so funny! A Pikachu on a diet!" Peach laughed.

Pikachu's ears went up when he heard the words 'Pikachu' and 'diet' "Pika!" he said with wide eyes, shaking his head.

"I was just joking, you silly pokemon"

"Yeah. Zelda doesn't want to waste money on diet food, workout machines, and a weight thingy" Peach smiled.

Zelda scoffed. "Are you saying that I'm cheap?" Zelda said with an English accent.

"Probably…" Peach said slowly and with a smile.

"I'm not cheap!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!" Zelda hit Peach on the head playfully. "I mean it!"

"Okay, you're not. Sometimes" Peach laughed at Zelda's reaction.

"Peach! I'm not cheap!" Zelda said loudly, pretending to cry.

"Okay. You're not cheap anymore cause I say so" Peach said in a royal tone.

"Thank you, Your Majesty" Zelda said in a pretend-happy way and bowed down.

"You're welcome, my subject"

"Okay, getting serious now"

"Why? It was fun" Peach said and whined.

"I want to be the royal person now" Zelda said and crossed her arms.

"Well, you won't cause I'm the royal person" Peach said with a big smile and laughed when Zelda whined.

Lime-chan: Ta-da! Guess what, everyone? The next chappie is going to be the last one! So you have to check probably… um… on… (counts) 4/28/06… I'll probably have the story finished then… Byes! I hope you liked this chappie! Review, please! (begs)


	4. After Anime Club After School Part II

A Day In Peach's Life

By: Lime-chan!

Lime-chan: Welps, this is the last chapter for this story and it's lame, but for a good reason. This chappie is dedicated to Black Light Princess cause she's an awesome fwiend! And I'm so sorry that I didn't update as soon as I said so. It's cause my school comp wouldn't let me log in! . And they wouldn't let me change comps.

Kanaka and Cherry: Super Smash Brothers' characters will never belong to Lime (Lime-chan starts crying)

_Underlined and Italicized words TV, CD players, or phone conversations_, _Italicized words thoughts_

**Chapter 3: After Anime Club (After School, Part II)  
**Peach waved goodbye to her best friend Zelda and got her backpack.

"See you on Monday!" Zelda yelled, waved back and got in the bus. Peach nodded. A picture of Zelda and Marth laughing popped into her head all of a sudden.

"Stop thinking about that, silly" Peach said and shook her head. "Besides, it's none of your business if they like each other" she looked at the floor and realized something. "Oh no! I forgot my necklace in the commons!" Peach yelled and ran to the inside of the school. She went to the table that she sat in, but didn't find anything there. "Where could it be?" she groaned. Her parents would kill her if she lost that necklace. She searched the whole commons area over six times frantically, but she didn't find it. "Great, what'll I do now?" Peach put her face in her hands and tried to think of something to do. '_Maybe I could tell them that someone stole it! Yeah! That way, I won't get in trouble!_' she thought and smiled. '_That is, until they start asking me specifics and they find out that I lied…_' she went back to feeling miserable.

"Peach? What are you doing here? Anime club's over" Marth said from behind Peach.

"I lost my necklace" Peach said miserably.

"Really? That sucks. Hey, did it look like this?" a silver chain with a small light pink stone in the shape of a heart was on Marth's hands.

Peach's eyes widened. "How did you find it?"

"I found it on the floor when everyone left. You should really take care of stuff this pretty" Marth said and gave the necklace to Peach.

"Thank you so much! My parents would've killed me if I had lost my locket" Peach said with a huge smile.

"Is it that valuable?" Marth asked.

Peach tried to put the locket on. "It was very expensive. You see this stone on the locket?" Marth nodded when he said the light pink stone on the locket. "They found it specifically for this necklace" she tried to put the locket on again, but couldn't.

"Do you want me to help you?" Marth asked.

"Um… sure" Peach said and gave the locket to Marth. He put his arms up.

"Can you hold your hair up, please?" Marth asked. Peach nodded and picked her blonde hair up. She could feel Marth getting close to her, making her blush. He quickly put the locket on Peach and fastened it. "All done"

"Th-thanks" Peach said and felt like such a dummy for stuttering.

"No problem. Hey, that looks good on you" Marth said, making Peach blush again.

'"_No. He likes me. I know it. Maybe I should go ask him out. Then we'll be boyfriend and girlfriend, then eventually get married"_' Zelda's words ran through Peach's head.

"Thanks. Okay then, that's taken care of. I'd better go now" she wanted to stay, but she felt as if Marth belonged with Zelda. It wasn't a nice thing for her heart, but she knew it was the truth.

"Do you have a ride?" Marth asked.

Peach shook her head. "I have to walk today"

"Then how about I walk you to your house?"

"_You_ walk _me_ to _my_ house?" Peach asked. She felt so happy that he asked.

"Something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong, and sure, you can walk me home" Peach said without thinking about it.

"Okay, shall we go then?" Marth asked and opened the door for Peach.

"Sure" Peach said. "Thanks"

"You're welcome" Marth said with a smile.

"Let's go then" Peach said and started walking fast. She didn't know why, but she wanted to get to her house quickly. But she also wanted to take a long time getting there.

"Okay" Marth said and caught up to her. "So, where do you live?"

"In my house" Marth smiled at her response. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering" they were about to cross the street.

"Oh, okay" Peach started crossing the street.

Marth grabbed Peach by her arm and pulled her close. "Watch out, Peach!" they both fell to the floor because of the force of the pull. A car raced by quickly. Peach's eyes widened.

"What… just happened?" she asked and stood up.

"You were about to become street pizza! But I saved you!" Marth said and did a hero pose. "You should be more careful when crossing the street" Peach finally, after a while, got what happened.

"Thanks for saving me, Marth" Peach said and looked away from Marth.

"No problem. It was my pleasure" Marth said, making Peach blush. "Peach, are you blushing?"

Peach's eyes widened. '_Oh no! He noticed! He'll definitely know now!_' "Um… n-no!" she yelled quickly.

"Don't lie, Peach"

"I'm not!"

"You know, you look cute when you blush" Marth said.

Peach's heart started beating faster. "What did you say?"

"I said that you look cute when you blush" '_Tell him now, Peach… tell him now… it's now or never. Who cares of what he thinks? It'll help you feel better…_' Peach thought and looked down. "What's the matter, Peach?"

"Huh? Oh, um… nothing!" Peach smiled. '_Tell him now!_' "Hey, Marth"

"What is it?"

"Do you… um… like anyone?" Peach asked. All of a sudden her shoes became very interesting.

"Huh?" was all Marth could say. That was sure out of the blue…

"That if you like anyone" she repeated, blushing even more now.

"Of course I like someone, why do you ask, Peach?"

"Just… wondering…"

They were about to cross the street. "Hold my hand, Peach"

"HUH!" that certainly caught Peach off guard.

"You obviously need help crossing the street, so hold my hand"

"I don't need h—" Marth grabbed her hand. They crossed the street quickly, but if felt like they had taken years to Peach. "Okay, we crossed the street" she said and let go of Marth's hand.

"Now where do we go?" Marth asked. Peach pointed forward. "Okay, let's go"

Peach already missed Marth's hand in hers. '_You've better tell him that you like him now or else!_' she shook her head. "No. I will not tell Marth th—"

"Tell me what?" Marth asked. Peach froze.

"Um… that… um… uh… that you're my best friend…?"

"Wasn't Zelda your best friend?"

"Um… uh… you see…"

"You know, you've been acting strange lately. Why?" Marth asked seriously.

"I can't…" she said helplessly.

"Why not?"

"I just can't… I really shouldn't tell you…"

"Just tell me, Peach" Marth glared at her. Peach mumbled something that Marth couldn't hear. "What?" Peach mumbled inaudibly again. "Peach…"

"I really like you…" there was a long moment of silence. "I told you that I shouldn't have told you…"

"You like me?"

"Yes. Ever since we met and since we started being friends…"

"I have a confession to make, Peach" Marth's look softened up a little bit.

"What is it?"

"I… like you too"

"You… do?"

"Yes"

"Marth" Peach smiled and hugged Marth. "Let's go walk home now" they held hands and walked to Peach's house. She looked up at the purple sky and smiled at how beautiful it looked today.

"_In my field of paper flowers And candy clouds of lullaby I lie inside myself for hours And watch my purple sky fly over me_"

End

Lime-chan: Hah! I finished it! (jumps happily) Oh, the reason why the sky was purple is cause at my school, when anime club's over, it's dark-ish outside. Black Light Princess, I'm drawing another MxP picture. It's coming along pretty well… ish. Oh, and to all the readers, thankies for reading this. Review please!


End file.
